The Uhoiyu
Go Back Inspiration: Various art, but especially the giant spirit wolves featured in Spice and Wolf. Overall Description: Picture: Uhoiyu are behemoth wolves most simply described, but there is more to them than just that. Uhoiyu are similar in intelligence level to most higher level dragons, which means even with or higher than that of most humanoid species. They also have a natural affinity for a specific type of magic, just like the three original humanoid species to succeed humans did. Ozrites had affinity for physical and mental augmentation. Suuths had affinity for magic which enhanced their sensory abilities. And then the Tytems had the affinity for magic that allowed them to bind themselves to a non-living object as well as temporal magic. The magic which Uhoiyu are naturally gifted for is the art of shape shifting. Using shape shifting magic, they can change the size and shape of their form. Meaning they can shrink or grow at will, as well as being able to imitate other species. There is one catch for using the shape shifting magic though. For a Uhoiyu to do so, they must first consume a specific edible plant. It is completely dependent on each and every Uhoiyu, which means that it is effectively random what plant will be the requirement for any individual. Unlike normal wolves, which live and hunt in packs, the Uhoiyu are almost always loners, unless they happen to find smaller predators to take advantage of. If this is the case the typical pride and arrogance of the Uhoiyu will cause for them to force themselves on these smaller predators and become a sort of alpha which commands them through intimidation. Otherwise the Uhoiyu will live and hunt alone until they go looking for another one of their kind to breed with. Biology: Summary: Senses: Reproduction: Description: Environmental Preference: The Uhoiyu originate from the cold and desolate forests located on the dark side of one of the pillar intersection points. Because of this they are quite used to cold and darkness. Due to this they prefer these types of environments if they live elsewhere from their homeland. This means that they usually dwell within forests made of giant sequoia like trees which have a thick canopy for keeping out most sunlight. There is also bonus if it rains or snows a lot. Besides there homeland which is in perpetual darkness, the second type of environment they like most is that of the land that covers the in between tube segments. These area sit many kilometers below the land level of the normal tube segments, and are separated from them by towering sheer cliffs. In these in between tube segments, they are usually completely filled with forests made up of trees similar to that of the sequoia. Note: Another reason why these forests with these huge trees are one of their favorite habitats is because they are one of the only biomes which have enough room to allow free movement for the Uhoiyu. The only other biomes which would allow them free movement would be clear plains, but then the issue of sunlight and heat becomes a problem for them. Physical Attributes: Family Dynamics: Social Life & Cultural Customs: Food: Clothing: Manners: Common Personalities: There are two typical types of personalities which are most common among the Uhoiyu. There is that of the serious type which lets itself live in complete isolation. And then there is that of the playful trickster, which will often times use its shape shifting abilities to play with and fool other intelligent creatures for amusement. However the most prevalent personality traits among all Uhoiyu is that of pride, arrogance, and stubbornness. Despite their nature to believe they are better by default than other creatures, they do not lie to themselves ever. This means that if they do encounter a force stronger than themselves, they will acknowledge and respect whoever wields that strength. Also as a note: not all Uhoiyu are arrogant or prideful, and these traits are less common among Uhoiyu who are not as closely connected to the homeland. Faith & Religion Labor: Art, Games, & Other Entertainment: Marriage Customs: Education: Technological Age & Advancement: Transportation & Connection: Death & Burial Customs: War & Combat Customs: Basic Physical Stats: * Skin: * Hair & Nails: * Eyes: * Ears: * Arms: * Legs: * Body Type: Male - Female Population Ratio (%) * Male Population: * Female Population: Lifespan (Yun) * Average: ~ 500 * Longest: 13,732 * Potential: Infinite Magic (0 - 100) * Percent of Population: * Average Strength of Magic: Durability (0 - 100) Bones: Internals: Skin: Regeneration: Speed: Ability: Temperature: (Degrees) * Preferred Temperature: * Survival Range: * Comfort Range: Dimensional Stats & Mass: (Feet & Pounds) Male: (On average 10 times as tall compared to a normal wolf.) * Height (Shoulder): 20-30 ft (6-9 meters) * Total Length: 40 - 70 ft (12 - 21 meters) * Tail Length: 10 - 20 ft (3 - 6 meters) * Weight: 90,000 - 180,000 lbs (41 - 82 Metric Tons) Female: (On average 8 times as tall compared to a normal wolf.) * Height (Shoulder): 16-24 ft (5 - 7.5 meters) * Total Length: 32 - 56 ft (9.75 - 17 meters) * Tail Length: 8 - 16 ft (2.5 - 5 meters) * Weight: 60,000 - 120,000 lbs (27 - 54 Metric Tons) Strength: (Max carry weight) * Average: ~ 0.4 times body weight * Record: ~ 300,000 lbs, or 136 metric tons. Speed: (Sprinting, Mph) * Average: ~ 260 * Record: ~ 512 Related Myth: Note: This story is a distortion of the red riding hood fairy tale. Within Ozrius, only three of the themes / concepts remain, a girl with a red cloak, a predatory and intelligent wolf, and how the wolf tried to trick the girl. There is a myth that is known among both humanoids and among Uhoiyu. It tells of a female humanoid who wore a red cloak. She seemed to be ordinary in every way, but something remarkable happened to her. One day her village had been struck by devastation and misfortune, and the girl with the red cloak knew of a legend about a Uhoiyu which lived in the nearby forest. She went into the forest alone to find and talk to the Uhoiyu. When she finally found it she did not know. This is because it had shifted into the form of a innocent looking child. The girl with the red cloak was both considerate and cautious to what seemed to be a child to her. The Uhoiyu in disguise eventually revealed himself to her, but to his surprise she did not run or cower or stand still in shock. She stood tall and was not shocked. The Uhoiyu was mildly impressed and told the how this was merely the first test, and that if the girl with the red cloak came back the following two days to complete his other challenges that he would help her. The second day the girl entered the forest and it was much quicker finding the Uhoiyu. This time, the Uhoiyu challenged her with a tricky riddle. It took her many hours of thought and contemplation, but like the day before, she completed the challenge, to the surprise of the Uhoiyu. The third and final day, the Uhoiyu challenged the girl to a competition between both of them, and that she could choose the activity, as long as it was physical. The Uhoiyu was confident that he could win at any physical competition with his superior strength and speed. The deal was that he would finally help her if she managed to beat him, but she must willingly let herself become the Uhoiyu's slave for amusement if she failed. The girl did not back down, and chose the activity in which they would compete. As with the previous two challenges, she managed to become victorious, although she worked hardest to achieve her goal with this one. After this the Uhoiyu admitted defeat, and promised to fulfill the girls desire for revenge against those who had brought her village devastation and misfortune. The Uhoiyu gleefully slaughtered all who had wronged the girl's village without mercy as the girl silently directed and watched as she finally found peace.